My Promise of Reunion Version
by AnimeandBookcrazedgirl
Summary: I played the game and got this ending so I decided to write my own version of it. Rated T to be safe!


**I've really gotten into this game called Ib! I'm like practically obsessed with it and I just think Ib and Gary are too cute together! This is my version of Promise or Reunion and I changed up a few things because I just couldn't remember what was exactly said and whatever and, of course, Ib will be speaking! It'd be too boring if she didn't. :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy the story! I shall do the disclaimer!**

**I don't own this sweet awesome game called Ib no matter how much I want to! D:**  
~T~

"Come with me!"

"Grab my hand!"

Faced with an impossible choice Ib turned from Gary's out stretched hand to look at the woman that was slowly, almost discrietly making her way towards Ib.

Truth be told the woman looked like her mother and that's what made her hesitate. What stopped Ib from grabbing the woman's hand was the realization that her mom shouldn't even be here.

A flash back interrupted her mid thought and she closed her eyes to more firmly grasp the memories.  
~**FLASHBACK**~  
"Woah...This is my mom and dad!"

"What?!" Turning towards her with surprise etched onto his face he peered at her and then turned back to the painting. Studying the portrait Gary slowly muttered,"Yeah they do look a bit like you."

Ib can remember how her heart seemed to contract with sadness and longing at the thought that her parents might have been worried about her. She can faintly recall feeling Gary's eyes on her.

"You miss them don't you?" At Ib's nod he also said,"I wonder why this painting is down here."

As Gary turned away though Ib already had a theory formulated in her mind. She didn't dare speak it though... What if the Fabricated world was taking their fears and hopes and turning them into reality?  
~**END FLASHBACK**~

Back with the present Ib stared at the woman with narrowed eyes knowing full well that who ever this was it most certainly wasn't her mom.

As she turned towards Gary and threw her hand out towards him a scuttling sound made itself known. Ib looked at the woman from the corner of her eyes and gasped aloud. She was right to asume that the woman wasn't her mom. As light from the painting titled "The Fabricated World" fell on her the woman's features became more defined. Ib saw that she wasn't even human but a puppet.

Eyes wide in fear Ib grasped Gary's hand and clenched her eyes shut as bright light overwhelmed her senses. A brief second of realizing she wasn't holding onto Gary's hand and the noting. She couldn't remember what had just happened.

Her mind was a blank slate.

What was I doing, she wondered.

Ib turned to the painting behind her and felt a strange mix of fear and longing, she couldn't tell what the title said but something about it seemed familliar...

With a sigh she turned away thinking she was just imagining things. Her crimson eyes surveyed the people looking at the paintings and sculptures. Then came the realization that she was looking for somebody. But for who she wasn't sure.

Her feet seemed to move on their own as they took her pass the paintings and sculptures, up the stairs, down a hallway, and then finally to this rose sculpture. The only person there was a man that stared at the sculpture with a strange expression on his face.

Planting her feet behind him she called out,"Umm hello, mister?"

The purple haired man gave a little jerk before turning to meet her stare. The man inclined his head and peered at her with confusion in his eyes,"Yes? What can I do for you little lady?"

"What was with that sad expression?" Ib pointed at him then remembering her manners she quickly brought her hand down.

To her surprise though the man gave a quiet laugh and flicked his head over to the rose sculpture,"When I look at that sculpture I feel sorrowful," almost as an after thought he whispered,"I wonder why."

A moment of silence passed while the man stared at the sculpture and Ib stared at the man curiously. He looked so familliar that Ib tried with all her might to conjure up a memory of him but it was all for naught. The process only served to give her a head ache.

Then finally after what seemed like an eternity he said,"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this Ib..."

She could see his body jerk and then his wide surprised eyes as he turned towards her.

"Why did I...Is that your name?"

"Yes. It is!"

There was something there. In the way the man's eyes flickered with recognition and the faint memory that was tugging at her mind. What ever it was the memory vanished almost as quickly as that glint of recognition. Ib clenched her hands into the folds of her skirt desperately trying to recapture that memory but it was no use. No matter how much she tried the memory was simply too elusive.

The man closed his eyes after what seemed to be regret pass across his face. Looking down the hall way Ib had just come from he grimaced and started to fidget. Chewing his bottom lip he glanced at her.

"Well I have to get going. Umm...Bye!"

With his jacket fluttering behind him he tried to hurry off but he'd stopped in the entrance of the hall way. Ib just now noticed that he'd had his hands in his pockets but now he pulled them out. Ib noticed the glimmer of white silk before she ran up to him. When he turned to face her she saw that her suspicions were confirmed. The same white silky handkerchief with lace surrounding the edges. Even down to her name stitched into one of the corners. But one thing was different. It was the bloom of red in the center that she knew to be blood.

"Now why would that-" she gasped in surprise as a memory overwhelmed her senses.

Ib remembered giving this man her handkerchief after he'd lit a painting on fire.

Mary coming after them with a palatte knife and then crumbling to ashes.

The portrait breaking up into smaller shards.

The man getting cut and she giving him her handkerchief.

He was the one that helped her through out that terrifying world.

This guy was...Gary!

Ib stared at Gary with her lips parted, sure that he'd remembered the same thing. She must have been right too especially with change overcoming his face. Confusion, shock, and then at last relief.

"There was a girl. I'd cut myself and she gave me her handkerchief! That girl is...Ib!"

A smile overcame Ib's face and she wanted to jump up in joy! To find that Gary had finally remembered her! Overcome with joy she jumped onto him and grasped hand fulls of his shirt.

Laughing Gary caught her and held her close. Ib couldn't help but laugh along especially since she had never seen him so cheerful.

"Ib, we made it!"

"I know! I can hardly believe it!"

Ib finally, with reluctance, stepped back and studied him. Gary seemed new, changed. There was a happiness and peace in his face that she had not seen in the Fabricated World. His purple almost irridescent eyes twinkled with barely contained mirth. His jacket was just as tattered as ever but in her opinion it made him seem all the cooler.

Ib's ears were met with the sounds of foot steps and she peered around Gary to see that her mother was coming up behind Gary. The glint of recognition appeared in Gary's eyes as he watched Ib's mother approach. Taking the chance Ib grinned and clutched at Gary's arm watching as Ib's mother's eyes fell on them.

"Mom! Meet my friend!"

Gary staggered with the sudden weight of her on his arm but he only smiled as Ib's mother's eyes pierced through him. It was clear that she was looking inside him, trying to see whether or not he would hurt her precious daughter.

"It's nice to meet you."Gary smiled politely and humbly offered her his hand, the one Ib didn't occupy anyway.

Eventually after her inspection was over she took his hand and gave Gary a grateful smile,"It's nice to meet you too...Umm..."

"Gary, please call me Gary."

"Well, It's certainly nice to meet you Gary." She turned to her antsy daughter and sighed giving her a look as if to say she 'approved'.

What ever the case Ib's smiled grew ever wider and then she let go of Gary's hand. Twiddling with her fingers she looked somewhat bashful as she asked,"Can Gary come visit us?"

"Of course he can! I mean...If he wants." She laughed that practically dared him to take this chance to be with Ib. Gary blinked and smiled replacing his hand to atop Ib's head. Ib watched Gary begging him with her eyes to say yes.

Gary noticed the look of course and smiling softly he said,"Of course I'll come."

They never noticed the girl that was smiling sadly in a portrait...

**I didn't do as good as I normally do but still tell me what you guys think about this story and I'll think about writing a longer story (though its likely to have OC's as main characters). :D**


End file.
